1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an arrangement of a motor designed to prevent generation of noises, and more particularly, to an arrangement of a motor wherein a noise preventing circuit is formed in a unit and rendered readily accommodatable within the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prevention of electric noises such as leaked from a radio receiver is increasingly required in recent years. Therefore, a noise preventing circuit as shown in FIG. 20 is often added as measures against the noises of the kind referred to above. The noise preventing circuit which functions as a noise preventing element is comprised of a capacitor C and choke coils L1 and L2 provided between a motor M and terminals T1 and T2 connected to a power source. The noise preventing circuit is incorporated in the motor in some cases, or is connected outside of the motor.
Since the noise preventing circuit if it is mounted inside the motor takes up space, the circuit is conventionally often connected outside the motor. In such case, however, the circuit is not so much effective because noises are generated between the noise preventing circuit and motor. As such, a method to incorporate the noise preventing circuit in the motor is developed in the trend of research, which is however not satisfactory to meet such demands as possibility of automatic installation thereof in the motor, selective use, or change of specifications as well as prevention of vibrations of a brush.